Unforgettable Day
by Cocoon Girl
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang siswi biasa yang ingin mengikuti acara menginap di sekolahnya, dan mengalami keanehan. Diberi misi oleh laki-laki misterius, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang lain, juga sahabatnya, Naruto dan Kiba yang berubah wujud. Minor SasuHina. 2shoot!


Unforgetable Day

Hinata seorang siswi biasa yang ingin mengikuti acara menginap di sekolahnya, dan mengalami keanehan. Diberi misi oleh laki-laki misterius, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang lain, juga Naruto yang berubah wujud. Minor SasuHina. 2shoot!

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Unforgetable Day by Chiharu Harukaze

Warn: AU, typo(s), OOC, ngebuuuut!, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Read&Review ya ;)

Selamat membaca!

1 of 2

Jumat siang, tepatnya pukul 12.00. Hari yang biasanya dihabiskan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang bernama Hinata Hyuuga di sekolah. Namun, karena sekolah mengadakan acara menginap dalam rangka memperingati tahun ke-44 berdirinya sekolah mereka esok hari, pihak sekolah pun memutuskan untuk meliburkan seluruh siswa guna melakukan persiapan.

Ah... Hinata tidak sabar menantikan acara-acara yang diadakan sekolah untuk mereka. Kata Tsunade-sensei yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolahnya, acara yang rencananya akan diadakan dipimpin oleh masing-masing wali kelas mereka diantaranya bercerita di sekeliling api unggun, mengitari api unggun tersebut dengan menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah mereka sampai mencari harta terpendam yang entah apa.

Kata Sasuke, itu sangat kekanakan. Namun Hinata yang baru pertama kali menghadiri acara menginap semacam ini menjadi sangat antusias sampai-sampai berencana membawa barang dengan kuantitas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Sekali lagi, gadis sulung Hyuuga itu mengecek barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok sore. Kamarnya sedikit berantakan karena aktivitas ini dan gadis itu berencana untuk membereskannya nanti.

Hem, baju sudah. Piyama, sudah. Makanan dan minuman, sudah. Obat-obatan juga sudah. Hah…

Ternyata _packing _cukup untuk membuat gadis belia ini mengantuk. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur dengan nyaman. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya. Ah… Rasanya tidak sabar! Menghabiskan waktu malam di sekolah. Bercanda, tertawa, menggobrol dan curhat dengan teman-teman di malam hari, dan siapa tahu… Bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke melihat bintang. Hihihihi. _Eh, kenapa pikiranku jadi melenceng begini?_, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Diambilnya boneka beruang pemberian kekasih pertamanya untuk dipeluk. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur lelap dengan senyum yang perlahan memudar.

.

* * *

.

"Nee-chan, kapan kau berangkat?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati adiknya, Hanabi yang memasang muka cemberut. Entah apa maksudnya. "Sebentar lagi. Memang kenapa, Hanabi-chan?"

"Aku… Tidak mau Nee-chan berangkat." Ujar Hanabi

Hinata memandang heran ke arah adiknya. Seingatnya, ia sudah bercerita pada Hanabi sebelumnya. Ia yakin Hanabi tahu bahwa ia saaaangat ingin mengikuti acara ini.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?"

Hanabi mulai sesengukkan, "Aku… A-aku… Huuu,"

Hinata membelakkan kedua mata lavendernya melihat adik perempuannya menangis dan berlari meninggalkannya. Hanabi… Menangis? Tapi kenapa?

Pandangan Hinata kini teralih pada jam tangan putih pemberian mendiang ibunya.

04.04 p.m.

Gadis itu bergegas, mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan adiknya yang tanpa sebab menangis. Ia harus pergi. Selain karena ingin, ia juga sudah berjanji akan datang pada Sasuke dan sahabatnya, Naruto dan Kiba. Ia tidak boleh melanggar janji yang telah ia buat kemarin.

"Aku pergi!"

"Hinata," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mendapati sang Ibu berdiri dengan raut wajah bersedih. Baju bermodel dress putih lengan panjang dengan renda di bagian bawah dan ujung tangan ibunya. Sangat cantik, walau wajahnya mendung.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" Hinata bertanya. Ah, kenapa rasanya terasa janggal, ya?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata." Apa sih? Tadi Hanabi, sekarang Ibunya juga berlaku aneh.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar kekhawatiran Ibunya yang terkesan berlebihan. Ya, Ia tahu. Ibunya sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga dirinya. "Tentu saja, Bu. Aku berangkat, ya. Jaa!"

Dan dengan itu, setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Hinata pun pergi dengan perasaan aneh. Tapi mengapa?

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan dan mencoba menghiraukan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ini janggal, lalu mulai melangkah lagi.

Tap.

Belum ada dua langkah Hinata berjalan, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menjanggal sedari tadi.

Astaga.

Deg.

Demi Kami-sama… Ia tahu Ibunya sudah tiada. Dan ia sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi berusan?

Kedua mata lavendernya terbelalak kembali. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ibunya… Kembali?

Ia terkesiap, "Ibu…" Ia mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, namun sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa bergerak mundur. Sungguh… Hinata ingin menemui Ibunya kembali. Memeluknya, atau bahkan sekedar mengatakan bahwa Hinata sangat merindukannya. Ia ingin, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan untuk berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Mungkin yang barusan itu hanya imajinasinya.

Ya. Hanya imajinasi semata.

Tidak mungkin Ibunya kembali. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Ibunya tidak mungkin kembali lagi padanya. Ibunya telah pergi. Kembali padanya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ibunya pasti telah berbahagia disana. Tidak mungkin yang tadi itu adalah kenyataan.

Hinata menutup mata dan menyeka air mata yang terlanjur tumpah. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan niatannya menginap. Di sana, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ia menceritakan keanehan yang terjadi hari ini pada kekasihnya itu, ia bisa sedikit tenang.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, gadis belia yang umurnya baru menginjak 14 tahun itu tak juga sampai ke tempat tujuannya, sekolah. Padahal biasanya perjalanan dari rumahnya ke sekolah hanya sekitar sepuluh menit. Sedikit rasa pegal mendera kedua kakinya. Sejak kapan sih, perjalanan ke sekolah menjadi sejauh ini? Huh.

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang… Keadaan pada sore hari ini menjadi lebih aneh? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena ia tidak bisa melihat matahari sore yang indah? Atau karena merasa sore ini sedikit mencekam? Apakah perasaan aneh itu muncul karena Hinata merasa kalau jalan yang dilewatinya kini bukan jalan yang biasanya ia tempuh untuk pergi ke sekolah? Atau… Karena kedua kakinya yang seakan tidak mengindahkan perintah dari otaknya untuk berhenti melangkah dan mengubah haluan?

Astaga… Kenapa hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan bagi Hinata sekarang malah terasa aneh dan… terkesan penuh misteri?

"Hinata-chaaaan!"

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya menegang karena merasa terbebani dengan segala keanehan yang terjadi padanya seakan menguap sedikit demi sedikit setelah mendengar sapaan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai hawa cerah. Naruto Uzumaki. Sang sahabat yang sekarang berlari mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun… Hai." Sapa Hinata. Syukurlah… Kedua kakinya sudah dapat ia kendalikan sekarang.

"Hng? Kau bawa apa saja, sih? Sepertinya banyak sekali." Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan wajah keheranan setelah melihat gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya membawa tiga tas. Satu ransel dan dua tas tangan yang nampaknya berat.

"Um… Ya, semua barang-barang yang kurasa ku butuhkan nantinya. Naruto-kun sendiri… hanya membawa lima ramen instan itu?" Ganti Hinata yang merasa heran dengan pemuda yang membawa lima bungkus ramen yang terlihat dari plastik transparan yang dibawanya.

"Heeee, kau ini bagaimana sih, Hinata. Masa mau menginap tidak membawa apapun. Tadi aku sudah sampai sekolah dan ya, kau tau kan, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen sekalipun, ehehehe. Tapi, aku tadi cuma bawa satu ransel saja, kok. Memang benar ya, kata Shikamaru,"

"Eh? Memangnya Shikamaru-san mengatakan apa?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ingat perkataan Shikamaru kalau perempuan yang tersinggung itu merepotkan, ia pun menawarkan bantuan guna mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Mau kubantu bawa itu?" tunjuknya pada dua tas tangan Hinata.

"Apa… Tidak merepotkan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan! Kau kan sabahabatku dan pacarnya sahabatku! Sini!"

Dan jadilah, Naruto membawakan dua tas tangan Hinata yang nampaknya sempat merepotkan gadis mungil itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang memiliki pagar khusus untuk perorangan, Hinata pun dipersilakan Naruto untuk jalan terlebih dulu.

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Hinata POV**

Setelah aku berjalan terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangku, perasaan aneh yang tadi sempat hilang karena kedatangan Naruto kini muncul kembali. Aku mengusap bagian belakang tengkukku yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering. Berdeham sedikit rasanya makin memperburuk suasana yang terasa kian mencekam.

'Ini tidak benar.'

Terus kutepis perasaan aneh itu. Kurasa, pasti akan lebih baik jika aku berjalan dengan Naruto saja.

"Naru-to… kun." Astaga… Kemana Naruto yang baru saja ada tepat di belakangku?

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Kuteriakkan namanya berkali-kali namun tiada jawaban kuterima. Perasaan takut kembali menyerangku dengan intensitas yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan, entahlah. Tapi kurasa, melanjutkan perjalanan dari gerbang ini menuju sekolah adalah pilihan yang salah.

Kurasa… Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tidak apa aku tidak mengikuti acara menginap ini. Mungkin… lebih baik aku mengikuti acara menginap tahun depan saja. Toh, tahun depan aku masih menduduki bangku IX dan masih bisa mengikuti acara menginap semacam ini. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba pasti bisa memaklumi alasanku tidak dapat memegang janji kami.

Ketika ingin beranjak dari tempat ini, kembali kedua kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan. Aku kian panik sekarang. Tubuhku mulai bergetar dan kini kedua mataku memanas, sebentar lagi siap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan bergerak."

Kami-sama… Suara siapa itu? Aku menghindari menatap mata pemuda yang memakai pakaian jepang kuno seperti _kimono_ putih dan celana berwarna ungu gelap dengan tali besar yang melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Tali besar berwarna ungu yang seperti… Ular kah?

Kedua mataku ku tutup dan ku lapisi dengan kedua tanganku. Namun yang kudapat malah bayangan menyeramkan. Seperti seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sedikit awut-awutan dengan pakaian putih berhiaskan noda darah di sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

"KYAAAAA!" hanya jeritan yang mampu ku keluarkan. Kubuka kedua bola mataku. Namun tetap kuhindari tatapan sang pemuda berpakaian tradisional itu.

"Jangan menghindari tatapanku jika kau ingin kembali dengan selamat dari sini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Aku merasa pernah mendengar suara ini… Sering, bahkan. Tapi benarkah?

Dengan perlahan ku dongakkan kepalaku perlahan dengan perasaan takut bercampur penasaran. Tulang pipi sang pemuda yang tirus dan helaian rambut berwarna _raven_ terlihat oleh pandanganku. Ku rasa aku mulai mengenalinya. Dengan keyakinan bahwa aku mengenal pemuda ini, aku mengadahkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Semuanya sama persis. Model rambutnya, wajahnya pun sama dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihku. Namun… Mata Sasuke yang selama ini ku tahu berwarna _onyx_, kini berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga koma disekitar pupilnya. Apakah ini Sasuke yang ku kenal?

"Kau harus melangkah maju jika ingin keluar dengan selamat. Kau akan mendapatkan misi yang akan dari seseorang yang tadi kau lihat dalam penglihatanmu tadi. Akan ada seseorang yang membantumu, namun kau lah pemain utama dalam misi ini, bukan dia. Dan satu lagi, jika kau menghadapi keadaan kritis, gunakan benda-benda yang ada di ranselmu. Hanya pada saat kau kritis dan kau hanya mempunyai lima benda yang ada dalam ranselmu. Itu artinya kau hanya punya lima kesempatan. Dan jika kau gagal, kau tidak akan kembali dari dunia ini dan selamanya terkurung di sini."

Sasuke-kun…

Setelah Hanabi dan Ibu, sekarang Sasuke pun aneh. Hei, Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu padanya.

"Aku… Sendirian?" Tanyaku perlahan. Jujur saja, aku takut jika sendirian. Apa yang akan kuhadapi nantinya? Bahkan feelingku mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak mungkin lebih baik dari ini.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bersamaku,"

Tersenyum simpul adalah respon yang kuberikan. Karena aku percaya, Sasuke akan melindungiku. Pasti.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya mendampingimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

"… kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ini tugasmu. Tugasku hanya mendampingimu."

Aku mengangguk lesu, "Baiklah."

"Hn, jangan sia-siakan waktu. Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Um." Dan, bersama Sasuke di sampingku, aku pun melangkah menuju gedung sekolah.

Kami-sama… Aku mohon, lindungilah aku dan Sasuke-kun.

**To Be Continue**

Hai, Minna! Aku balik dengan membawa fict. Horror pertamaku. Berdasarkan pengalaman temanku. Jujur aja, pas temenku cerita dia dapet peristiwa yang kayak gini, aku langsung merinding. Dan walaupun dia ceritanya udah agak lama (sekitar sebulan lalu) aku masih terngiang-ngiang sama ceritanya dia. Dan akhirnya, aku membaginya sama readers! Wkwkwkwk.

**Next Chap:**

"**Kau harus membawa benda ini ke lantai paling atas. Jangan sekali-kali kau membuka bungkusan ini."**

"**Ki-Kiba-kun… A-Akamaru… Kalian…"**

"**Sasuke-kun… A-aku-aku takut."**

"**Bertahanlah. Ku mohon. Kau bisa melakukan ini."**

"**Jangan melanjutkan misi ini, Hinata-chan. Ini terlalu berbahaya."**

"**Naruto benar, Hinata."**

"**Welcome to the hell,"**

Gimana? Suka nggak? Aku nunggu tanggapan kalian, loh. Jadi…

Review, please ;)


End file.
